mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Music Park
Music Park, also known as Melody Motorway, is the third track of the Flower Cup in Mario Kart 7 and the third track of the Leaf Cup in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. In Mario Kart 7, the staff ghost kart setup is Rosalina driving a Birthday Girl with Roller wheels and a Super Glider and the other has a time of 02:07.551 with Rosalina driving a Soda Jet with Slim wheels and a Paraglider. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is Baby Daisy driving a Biddybuggy with Standard tires and a Super Glider. Layout ''Mario Kart 7 The entire course mostly takes place on various instruments, including pianos and drums, with many other instruments, like trumpets, blowing away in the background. There are many lights, colors and sounds surrounding you. At the beginning of the course, the player must drift over three different percussion instruments, one being a xylophone. After this, the player drives through a tunnel with two Piranha Plants that seem to bop their heads to the music. Throughout the laps, the placement of the Piranha Plants change. Near the end of the course are two ramps; one of them is a glider ramp, while the other just allows you to trick off of it and land on the track along with three jumping music notes that shake the area surrounding them and can let the player trick off the ground. This track may be set in space as there is no ground below and there are stars out. Mario Kart 8 The course returns in ''Mario Kart 8 as a retro track. Little change has been done to this course, except for the stunning graphical changes to the course. The course is now a bit darker than the original, however, the course uses bright lights to create a stunning glow from the path. The Music Notes now look different, as they scrunch up their faces from the force of jumping up and down. There is now Music Notes at the very start, dancing. Shortcuts *Use a Mushroom to cut through the grass on the first turn of the track. *After you pass the two Piranha Plants, use a Mushroom to get onto the ramp on the left. * After the area with the Giant Bouncing notes, drift right to bounce on a hidden tambourine. *Use a Mushroom to cut through the grass and bypass the last turn. Gallery ''Mario Kart 7 Music park.png|The starting line. MK7-MusicPark1.png|Peach and Yoshi, driving on the giant piano. MK7-MusicPark2.png|Peach and Toad, on the giant tambourine. MK7-MusicPark3.png|Lakitu, approaching the giant Bouncing Notes. Mario Kart 8 MK8-_3DS_Music_Park.png|The track's icon. MK8-_3DS_Music_Park1.png|Toad, and several other characters, racing on the track. MK8-_3DS_Music_Park2.png|Toadette, approaching giant Bouncing Notes. Bouncing_Note_stamp.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! *The banners around the track have the name "Music Park" on them, even in the PAL versions of the game, where the track is known as ''Melody Motorway. This is intentionally included for online play purposes. *Similar to Electrodrome, Music Park has several panels, that when driven over, make up several ascending beats. de:Instrumentalpiste Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Flower Cup tracks Category:Leaf Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks